Talk:Dwellers in the Crucible
PNA PNA-incomplete: needs to be put into the proper format for presenting Star Trek novels. --Gvsualan 21:48, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Star Trek book? Regarding this book. Is this a star trek book, since it does not seem to have the regular characters in it. :Erm... Yes. Sulu plays a predominant role in the novel. Last I checked, he was something of a regular. -- Sulfur 20:17, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Yes Sulu is a regular, and it is set in the star trek universe, but it seems that this book is more about these two civilian characters, and this has caused a problem for the publishers. They want stories about the regular characters in the main, and have created guidlines, which all must follow. Does focusing on secondary characters detract from the story, or should the publishers let the writer wrtie what thye want, and if the story is liked, print it as it is written, as this book was, and create stories that people want to read? After all, it does not have to be that accurate, this is only a sci-fi fantasy, so long as it does not change any thing for the regular characters. The films and television series continuously ignored things without to much complaint. ::Star Trek novels change stuff for regular characters all the time. It is set in the Trek universe, and licensed by Paramount, those are the only two requirements to being a Trek book. Nothing else. Simple. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Yes the stories change things for the regular character, but hits particular book dealt with two characters who were not part of the "crew", but the two "stars" of this book were non regular, and they were the main focus of this book. This seems to have been a problem for writer when a new book, set after the "voyage home", was written, apparently the story focused a little too much on these two characters and pramount would not have any of it, so they ordered a rewrite, with another author, who changed much of the original script. It is difficult to see why, since the original story was quite good, and the rewrite was not as good. And also, since this is a story, why does ithave to have such rules? Its not like this is so important, there have been many books written, including being authoured by some of the former actors, which do not conform to what is called canon. Paramount should have left things as they were and print each story book based on whether it read well as a story book. Romulan commander This was recently added: * A female Romulan character whose ship supplies the base where the hostages are held is strongly implied to be the unnamed Romulan Commander from . I have to ask, what does "strongly implied" mean? Is this personal opinion, speculation of a reader? If so, It probably does not belong in the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC)